


Resurrection of Doubt

by sogoldensolo



Category: DBZ - Fandom, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragonball Z
Genre: F/M, Resurrection of F, Resurrection of Frieza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4532487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sogoldensolo/pseuds/sogoldensolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post "Resurrection of F." When Frieza offered Vegeta a place at his side, Bulma could not help her horrified reaction, fearing for a moment that he just might accept. Her lack of faith did not go unnoticed by her mate and now Bulma must deal with the consequences of her lapse. Smut is involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resurrection of Doubt

Bulma watched as the gang bade farewell to Whis and Beerus. As relieved as she was that the Earth had survived yet another attack thanks to the efforts of Vegeta, Goku, and the rest of the team, she also felt apprehensive. Her eyes flicked to her husband as he bantered grumpily with Goku and her mind returned to just a short time earlier.

Freeza had been there, offering Vegeta a place back at his side and Goku’s head on a platter. Vegeta’s face had been impassive as it always became during battle, leaving Bulma unable to discern his thoughts. When she heard Freeza’s offer and saw Vegeta fly wordlessly to stand over Goku’s battered body as he lay upon the ground, her heart had stopped. Overcome by absolute horror unlike anything she had felt since Babidi had exploited Vegeta’s mind, she had cried out, begging him to stop….

To stop...what?

Stop trying to help Goku? Stop trying to save the Earth? Stop trying to defeat Frieza? Because it turned out that’s all he was doing, all he had intended to do.

The knowledge that she had doubted him, that she had lost faith in him, had broken her trust with him, shamed her. All of the arguments, all of the times she had lectured him on his lack of faith in herself and Goku instantly replayed in her mind’s eye and she felt as if she might collapse under the weight of what she had done.

After he had sacrificed himself to save them all from Majin Buu, there was nothing else left for Vegeta to prove. Bulma’s seemingly bottomless faith in him had borne fruit. He never wavered after that, to the point where even the Otherworld had recognized his success at becoming a better person.

Why had she doubted him, even for an instant? Why had she believed he would be tempted by the creature that he hates above all others in the entire universe? She was his wife, his mate! She above all should know him best. She could not help but feel that she had betrayed him and potentially damaged years of trust built between them.

_Real smart, Bulma_ , she thought as her eyes flicked away from him and down to the green grass at her feet. _Genius level_.

A soft woosh! of displaced air blew over her skin and a pair of golden-tipped boots entered her vision, gently settling into the grass at her feet. Bulma’s head snapped up and her eyes met the obsidian gaze of her husband. The speed of his movements no longer surprised her, she only wished she had more time to piece together her thoughts, to come up with some kind of apology even though she knew there was none.

His expression was aloof, betraying nothing of his thoughts. To everyone else, Vegeta was always this closed off when he wasn’t being openly combative, but to Bulma his subtle facial movements and especially his eyes would speak volumes. This did not bode well.

“Ready to go?” he asked, his voice low and neutral.

She nodded, her throat suddenly closed.

Without further ceremony, Vegeta gently scooped her into his arms and leapt into the air. The sounds of their friends’ farewells were quickly left behind as they sped through the sky, Vegeta’s ki enveloping them both and shielding them from the buffeting winds produced when moving at such high speeds.

Bulma held tightly to Vegeta, her arms looped around his neck and her face buried into the crook of his shoulder. She took the opportunity to simply enjoy his warmth, his scent, and the feeling of his strong arms around her. She did not know when this opportunity might come again...if it came at all.

Where in the past they might have conversed, they spent the entirety of the flight in silence. It was deep sunset when Vegeta lightly touched down on the balcony leading into their bedroom at Capsule Corp. and she felt both relieved and nervous as she stepped away from his embrace and into the room. She had to speak first and apologize but she still did not know what to say. Unfortunately, she didn’t get the chance.

“I heard you,” Vegeta stated flatly. He had remained standing in the doorway leading into the bedroom while Bulma had proceeded inside. She turned around to face him, finding the angles of his face thrown into sharp relief by the lowering rays of the sun behind him.

“Vegeta, I…” her throat clogged and she choked on her words.

“You doubted me,” he continued, still calm, his face still closed, stepping into the room and slowly closing the distance between them. “After all of the years we have been together, after everything that has been shared between us, you did not trust me.”

As she listened to him give voice to her earlier thoughts, she found there was nothing she could say.

His expression hardened briefly and he stopped within arm’s reach before her. “You believed that I would sell myself back into slavery, under _Frieza_ no less, for the promise of power. For something so fleeting and insignificant as domination of the universe.”

“No, Vegeta! I--” Bulma choked out.

“No? Then what was it? Tell me,” he interrupted, his voice low.

Bulma had expected vocal outrage from him. This quiet anger was a rare thing and in her mind further twisted the knife of her own betrayal as it sank deeper into her heart. Unwelcome tears collected in her eyes, forcing their way free to trail down her cheeks and she had to look away from him. “I wasn’t there. I was in the arena and it was Babidi all over again. _I wasn’t thinking_ , I wasn’t…” her fists clenched at her sides as her head dropped down to her chest. “I _know_ you’re not like that anymore. I know it and I’m sorry. _I am so sorry_ …”

A gloved hand slid under her chin and gently tipped her head up. Once again she was confronted with Vegeta’s bottomless eyes, even darker now than the sun was almost fully set. She became transfixed, her lips parting as her breathing slowed.

“I cannot allow this to stand,” he rumbled.

Without warning, she was suddenly drawn against Vegeta’s hard chest and enclosed once more in his embrace. His lips descended upon hers in a powerful, claiming kiss while his hands moved over her body, one to her back to pull her more tightly against him and the other into her hair to cradle her head as he deepened his kiss.

Of all the reactions Bulma had expected, this was certainly not one of them. Unsure but aroused and completely under his thrall, she could only moan softly in the back of her throat and return his kiss with equal fervor as she slid her hands up over his chest to grip his shoulders.

He broke away from her mouth to press kisses along her jaw and suckle beneath her ear. His hand came up and pulled her neck scarf off so he could lick his way down the pale column of her throat. She tilted her head back to provide him better access, baring her jugular to him. She heard his growl and felt his sharp canines drag along that throbbing vein that carried her life’s blood, now heated with her desire for him. It would be so easy for him to puncture it and take her life but she trusted, she _knew_ , that he never would. He enjoyed tasting her skin there, indulging in his most primal lusts as he felt the strong beat of her heart beneath his lips and teeth and tongue. He took full advantage now, much to Bulma’s delight, and she felt her knees grow weak under his attentions.

Vegeta must have noticed, for he pulled away and Bulma straightened up, eyes following his movements as he hooked his fingers into the waistband of her pants. With a practiced hand he popped the button off and pulled the garment down over her hips to pool around her ankles. He knelt and with gentle hands upon her calves, Vegeta removed her boots and guided her to step out of her jeans. After removing his own gloves, he softly ran his hands up her smooth legs, stopping at her hips where they fingered the delicate lace of her panties. Their color exactly matched that of his new uniform, a fact which was not lost on him. His face was level with the juncture of her thighs and he closed his eyes as he scented her arousal.

Above him, Bulma panted softly. The sight of her husband on his knees before her always stirred her heart and other, baser, things. That he was doing this _now_ , after everything, brought fresh tears to her eyes. She felt undeserving. His warm breath ghosted over the front of her panties, followed quickly by his lips, and her worries were carried away on a wave of pleasure.

She automatically placed her hands upon his shoulders as Vegeta proceeded to kiss, lick, and suckle her through the thin silk of her panties. She was always so sensitive and this had become a favorite activity of hers...just enough fabric to take the edge off, though he more than compensated. Between her juices and his saliva, her panties were quickly soaked. Vegeta pulled them aside to gently lick directly into her tender flesh and she gasped, her knees wavering. He responded by pulling a leg over his shoulder and supporting her backside in his strong hands, granting his greedy mouth better access and her better stability as she could rely on his strength instead of just her own.

Vegeta’s mouth found the sensitive nub of flesh hidden between her nether lips and suckled it, gently at first and then with gradually increasing strength. Bulma could only gasp and moan as she felt her climax nearing. “Vegeta,” she panted as she involuntarily bucked against him. She felt as he removed a hand from her bottom and brought it to her entrance, slipping a finger, then two, then a third, inside. He used his teeth to graze her nub and she was undone, climaxing hard as her breath and her strength were both stolen from her at the flick of Vegeta’s clever tongue.

She collapsed and Vegeta gently guided her down to sit with her legs tucked beneath her. Once more he tipped her chin up and she looked into his face, finding not remoteness but the intimacy she so cherished. Instead of fathomless black she could make out the lighter flecks of deep brown that only she knew existed. Her gazing was interrupted when Vegeta once again captured her lips with his own, allowing her to sample her own musky taste on his tongue.

Absently she felt him slip his arms around her back and beneath her knees, lifting her into his arms as he stood and carried her to their bed, breaking their kiss only to suckle at her neck and collarbone. He placed her gently upon the bed, nestling her in the plethora of pillows and throw blankets and pulling away from her to remove his armor.

_How did I ever come to deserve such a gift?_ Bulma mused silently as she watched him remove first the hard armored chest plate and then peel himself out of the softer material beneath. As each bit of tanned skin was exposed, his firm and defined muscles playing beneath with every movement, Bulma found herself becoming even more aroused. She often liked watching Vegeta train, just to admire the way his body looked as he moved. Unconsciously, her hand trailed lightly over her abdomen, making lazy circles in a slow path to the juncture of her thighs.

Vegeta’s gaze locked onto her own as he finished removing his clothing and Bulma ceased her movements as he stood before her. Her gaze caressed his face, down over the strong cords of his neck, his powerful chest, chiseled abdomen, and to his erection which stood proudly for her and her alone. Her cheeks flushed and she gave a soft, admiring sigh.

For his part, Vegeta did not linger under her gaze. She watched as he crawled upon the bed and over her body, tearing her t-shirt in two and tossing it aside with her bra followed shortly thereafter. He paused to admire her full breasts, each tipped with a pale pink nipple, stiff with her desire. His hands, so powerful and yet so gentle, softly cupped them as he lowered his mouth to suckle first one, then the other in its turn. One hand slipped down her belly, following the path her own hand had taken just minutes earlier but completing its journey between her folds. She bucked and gasped as his fingertips circled her still highly-sensitive nub. She could feel Vegeta purring against her breast as he continued to suckle her and a mewling cry flew from her lips, her hands coming up to twist into his hair and hold him against her.

She wanted to see him, to touch him, to taste him. It wasn’t fair that after her earlier doubts that he was doing this to her, _for_ her, and she wasn’t being allowed to reciprocate. She pulled gently on his hair and brought his face level with her own. Cupping the side of his face with one hand, she arched up and caught his lips in a kiss while the other trailed down his chest. She had only just wrapped her hand around the silken heat of his cock when Vegeta gently grasped her wrist and pulled her away.

Instead, Vegeta pulled himself back onto his haunches and rolled Bulma onto her stomach. He then guided her up into a sitting position with her back to him, pulling her up to sit upon his hard thighs. Once she was comfortable, Vegeta renewed his attentions to her body, pressing kisses over the back of her neck and down her shoulder as his hands came up to cup her breasts and tease her sensitive nipples.

Bulma felt as he spread his knees, drawing her thighs open along with them. She adjusted herself and felt as his cock nestled itself between her slick nether lips, the bulbous head perfectly aligned to the sensitive bundle of nerves at their apex. She took the initiative and began to arch and rub her hips in gentle motions, stroking and coating his length in her slickness and rubbing the tender head against her nub. She moaned softly as she took her pleasure and felt him respond in kind with gentle thrusts of his hips against her.

Behind her, Vegeta growled into her ear, nipping it before sucking it into his mouth to soothe the small pain. His grip on her breasts firmed and his fingers pulled, pinched, and caressed her nipples in turn as his desire increased.

Suddenly, he pulled her back firmly against his chest and slid a hand down between their writhing bodies to find his erection and guide it to her entrance. He had her spread wide now, her hips arched welcomingly against him, her inner muscles clenching in anticipation of being filled by him. Bulma panted as she felt the silken head at her entrance, probing gently but not slipping inside. “Vegeta, please…” she begged.

“Tell me,” he commanded, his lips moving against her shoulder.

“Please, Vegeta…” she moaned. “I want you. Please…”

She cried out in relief as he pushed himself inside the tight clench of her channel. He began to thrust, his strokes long and deep, powerful and controlled. His arms became tight bands of steel as they held her against him, almost immobile save for her hips which arched to meet his movements.

“How could you think,” he began softly, his lips velvet against her ear, “that I could give this up? To trade away the power to bring the most brilliant and beautiful woman in the universe to ecstasy?”

She could not reply, only pant and moan in pleasure as he repeatedly hit that perfect spot deep inside her with his bulbous tip, drawing his cock almost completely out before plunging inside again to repeat the process. Her arms lifted to wrap around his neck and she felt him press a gentle kiss to her hair before he continued.

“That I could trade for destruction the power of creation, of what we have created together in our son. Of what we have created with each other. I’ve learned that I already have immeasurable power; I already have immortality.”

“Vegeta,” she moaned.

“I have faltered in the past, but it is just that, the past. _Never again_ will I be so weak. Upon my pride and my honor, I will never fail my family again. If it takes every day of the rest of my life convincing you, then that is my penance.”

Bulma was speechless, moved by his heartfelt words that reassured her that he _understood_  what had happened and by the gentle, thorough way he was loving her body with his own. One of his arms was crossed over her torso, cupping her opposite breast, while the other had slipped down to caress her between her legs as he continued to thrust into her. He moved that hand away and slipped it back and beneath her thigh, hooking her knee over his elbow. Bulma cried out as this change in position changed the angle of his thrusts. He was able to penetrate more deeply, more powerfully, and more quickly than before, now hitting that perfect spot rapidly. She felt his hot breath panting against her shoulder, his teeth grazing her skin as they writhed together. She pulled one hand away from his neck and brought it down to where they joined, allowing her fingertips to caress the underside of his thrusting cock. He growled and moaned under her touches and his pistoning hips were quickly bringing them both to the brink.

“Bulma,” he panted. “Come with me. Your body knows its mate and your heart knows my own. _Come with me_.”

One, two, more thrusts and Bulma felt her body spasm and clench around Vegeta’s erection. She cried out, overwhelmed, as she felt his answer, the warm throb of his orgasm as it released into her body. Her name escaped through his clenched teeth as they rode out their release together, his strong arms holding her upright against his chest as he continued to thrust spasmodically into her dripping heat.

After the strongest waves of their climax had passed, the two sat panting in the center of their bed. While he had lowered her leg, Bulma still straddled Vegeta’s lap, neither quite ready to separate. One of his hands gently caressed her belly while the other cupped her face as he brought his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. She looked into his eyes, still dark with passion and once more open to her like a book. “I’m sorry,” she murmured. “for making you worry. I promise you have nothing to prove, not to me or to Trunks, and I’ll spend the rest of _my_ days proving it to _you_.”

“Deal,” he replied, smirking as he stroked her cheek gently with the back of his fingers. He traced her lips with his thumb and she pressed a gentle kiss to the pad at the tip.

“I love you, Vegeta,” she murmured.

“Hn,” he acknowledged before claiming her lips once more and tumbling them both back down into the sheets.

**  
**  
  
~ Fin ~ 

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never written for DBZ before, I haven’t written anything in many years, and I rarely ever wrote smut. I’m sorry if this wasn’t very good, as it was written in a couple of hours and is totally un-beta'd. After seeing Resurrection of F, I just had to get it out. Bulma’s outburst when Freiza made the offer to Vegeta just stuck out like a sore thumb in my mind, because I thought they were truly beyond doubting Vegeta’s intentions and of all people it should never have been Bulma who raised that concern (she should know Vegeta better than anyone). It was especially galling because this is Frieza we’re talking about. As demonstrated in the movie, Vegeta would not be satisfied with anything less than Frieza being sent back to hell. It’s impossible for me to believe that anyone thought there was an iota of a chance of Vegeta working for or with him again. That, plus Vegeta getting cheated out of the victory again and being killed (sob) by Frieza again makes me want to throw the writers out of a window. Other than that, good movie!


End file.
